(1)For the identification of selenium-modified bases in tRNAs, 5-carboethoxy- and 5-carboethoxymethyl-2-selenouracils were synthesized and characterized. (2)In order to gain insight into the biosynthetic steps for seleno-tRNAs, chemical activation of the sulfur function in 2-thiouracil derivatives was investigated.